Worth It All
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: Sequel to The Best Thing That Could Be Happening. You don't have to read it first to follow the storyline. Ruthie and Martin have been married for 3 years. They are happy, but one little thing is missing. Try twins! Marthie, duh! R
1. Sticks, Late Nights, and a Few Chats

**AN: This is the promised sequel. I hope you like it! I decided to take a different route than most. I hope you like it! R&R! I don't own 7****th**** Heaven or anything else used, including the song by Johnny Cash, "You Are My Sunshine"**

I looked down at the stick in my hand. It had a clear negative sign on it. The fan blew my hair in my face and it stuck to my tear streaked face. I stood up from the side of the bathtub, threw the pregnancy test away, and washed my hands.

"We have been trying so hard," I whispered. "How am I not pregnant?" My heart was heavy and it felt like it was at least in two.

"Honey, are you ok?" I suppose Martin heard my sobs.

He and I have been married for 3 years in August. It is the last few days of May. We have been trying for our first child for a year and a half and still, no baby. I want a small, itty-bitty bundle to show he world how much I love Martin, but nothing has worked so far. At least, nothing normal. I don't want to tell my doctor about it, because what if she tells me there is nothing she can do? Then we will have no hope left. We have decided that we are going to the doctor if I'm not pregnant by our anniversary on August 2nd. None of my sisters have had this problem! They all seem almost too fertile, since Mary is pregnant with her 5th child and Lucy with her 3rd. It isn't fair!

Sometimes I wonder if Martin still loves me. He says he does and nothing has changed. He still gives me presents and does sweet things, but I can see how much he wants to be a daddy.

"Martin," I said, swinging the door open. He knew already I wasn't and he took me into his strong arms and held me tight.

"It's okay sweetie. I hope it is ok, but I arranged an appointment with Dr. Johnson to help figure out a solution. I know we were going to wait but you were so miserable and…" I couldn't let him ramble anymore. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you!" He laughed.

" I love you too, Ruthie Brewer."

"I hope I don't let you down, Martin."

"Ruthie Elisabeth Brewer!" he exclaimed. "How could you say that? I love you and you never could let me down, even if you never make me a father."

"But I should be pregnant already! I want you to be a father!"

"You can't make that happen, Ruthie. It might even be me. I am willing to check out every possibility, so don't be upset with yourself. You are my sunshine. When you are sad or disappointed, it practically makes my whole day overcast." Then he started singing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"You are a goof ball," I said, wiping away the last tear and kissed him.

"I know, but I am your goof ball!"

He finally had my smiling. He pulled down the blankets on our bed and climbed in, patting my side. I giggled and climbed in. I hugged him around his waist and eventually, settled in enough to feel tired.

"I love you," I said groggily.

"I love you too" And we both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up still wrapped in Martin's arms. I kissed his cheek and climbed out of our bed. I got a quick shower, put on jeans and a t-shirt, and went down stairs. I grabbed my messenger bag full of final papers and quizzes to grade over the last unit we covered; 20th century poets. I scribbled a note for Martin and left for the park.

I love our new house. It is next door to Lucy and has four bedrooms and a very big back yard. Now, all we need is children to fill it up! The house is only ½ mile from a small park, so I enjoy going there and sitting on a bench. It is a good place to think and get work done. There are very few interruptions. There are essays to grade on the _Red Badge of Courage_ to grade. True to my word, I did get my Master's degree in Literature. The old Literature teacher retired and when they re-closed the music program, they gave me the job. I enjoy it more than I thought possible. Everyday is a new challenge.

I looked up from Emily Jenkins's paper and saw a young mother with her twin sons that looked about 3. They had the reddest hair you could ever want to see and it curled at the ends. I sighed. They were the kind of site I wanted to be. I wanted that for Martin and I.

Around noon I walked home for our appointment at 1:30. Martin was coming with me, but I was still dreading this. Although, maybe with the doctor's help, I will be a mother in simply 10 months!

I walked in the door and Martin was making grilled cheese sandwiches. I laughed, knowing he was doing this for me, when he can barely make toast!

"Your home! Lunch is ready." He ladled my soup into a bowl and cut the grilled cheese in half. He poured my milk and then his. He set it on the bar and motioned for me to go ahead and eat. He pulled a bouquet of daisies from the corner and handed them to me. See what I mean? He is a total sweetheart.

An hour later, we were getting into the car on our way our way to see the doctor. We walked into the waiting room. Martin went to sign us in and fill out some paper work. It was kind of awkward being in there with all the pregnant women, some only teenagers. I saw a girl a recognized from my 2nd period junior class. Her name is Izzy. Izzy Clapton. She is a very nice girl and I think she was dating the Jack of her year. Now, Jack wasn't a bad guy, he just was a ladies man and didn't stick around for very long. I saw that she had a small bump forming. She saw me and slumped in her seat and raised the Cosmo Teen magazine higher.

"Hey, Izzy." I sat down next to her.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Brewer. Are you here because you are pregnant too?" She got it out in the open. I always like that in a person.

"Nope, opposite. My husband and I can't seem to get pregnant."

"I wish I had your problems, she laughed and put one hand on her bump.

"How far along are you?"

"I am due in July."

"You are still so tiny!"

"Luckily! Look, I would really appreciate it if you don't tell anyone about this. You have no idea what it would be like if anyone finds out."

"I think I do. Do you want to hear a back in the day story?"

"Sure." She turned towards me.

"Ok, when I was a sophomore 10 years ago, my current husband thought he got a girl pregnant. He thought he was the father for almost 2 and one half years. They got a paternity test done then, and he wasn't, but still, for a long time, everyone at school knew he was going to be a dad. He had to tell his current girlfriend about it and he broke up with him, but he didn't tell her the name of the girl that was pregnant because she didn't know her so it wasn't important. She was in college. But Martin and I had been best friends for 2 years and I had a big crush on him around that time. So when the ex-girlfriend told her sister, her sister thought I was pregnant. That is what she told anyone she could. Then they told. And then everyone was walking around staring at me as if I was the biggest slut on the planet or like I was so lucky because Martin, up until then, was know for being a goody-goody. And I thought it was because they found out about Martin and I going out, which we weren't, but I thought we were. It was complicated. But that is the story in a nutshell. We are married now and we cant get pregnant. How ironic." She laughed. "So I do understand slightly what you are feeling, even if I wasn't really pregnant."

"That sucks, Mrs. Brewer."

"Please, we are out of school. Call me Ruthie."

"Izzy?" the nurse called.

"Good luck," I called. She smiled and went back.

"You too."

**AN: So what do you think? The next chapter: what is wrong with Ruthie? Is it fixable? And what if it isn't? DunDunDun!!!**


	2. Doctor, Doctor

**AN: Wow, thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter! Oh, don't worry, Mitsura, it is fixable ;). Is there even a problem? Oh, and this is all in Ruthie's POV unless stated otherwise. **

Martin and I had to wait for what felt like forever (but was really only 20 minutes) to see Dr. Johnson. Finally, the nurse called me back.

"Ruthie!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "It is good to see you!"

"You too," I said quietly. My stomach was fluttering. Martin put a reassuring hand on my back.

"Now, why are we here?" She washed her hands.

"Martin and I are having problems becoming pregnant." My cheeks flushed red.

"Ok. How long have you been trying?" She didn't seem fazed.

"18 months." She wrote that down on her clip board.

"All right. We are going to check you first and see if it is an ovulation problem. That is relatively easy to fix. Another option is endometrioses. You have been in before for bad periods, but we can't be sure of what the problem is unless we check everything out." She handed me a sample cup and motioned my to the small bathroom. "Go ahead and we will get a urine sample and we will send that to the lab. We have some other tests we will take in the mean time. Now, do you mind having Martin in here or would you like privacy?"

"No, he is fine."

"Ok, put this gown on and remove for undergarments. We are going to have a look up there and then get you an x-ray."

"Great." This was going to be a long day…

We walked out of the office with hope. She said we would know the next day if it were as simple as a pill. She also told me my peak days to try for a baby. She gave me a few pamphlets and also a number for a support group. Talk about awkward. That would be one support group you will never find me in! I don't care how bad I get; I am not talking about the process of creating babies. It is bad enough having to tell your children about it when they are old enough to understand!

"I think that went well," Martin said, swinging my arm as we walked to the car.

"Yeah, well you didn't have a camera up your whatnots! It is very uncomfortable!"

"Your 'whatnots? Ruthie, just say it. You just had a camera inside of you."

"I would like to see you get a camera jabbed up you, Mr. Tough Guy."

He didn't have a sarcastic reply to that one. He stuck his tongue out and opened my door for me.

"Thank you," I said primly and slid in. I hope that by tomorrow, we will know if we can be parents.

We go home around 4 and I made us dinner: shepherd's pie. Then we went for a walk around the neighborhood and then we came home and went home early, anxious for tomorrow to come.

The next morning, I pulled my silk robe on over one of Martin's t-shirts and his boxers and I went down stairs to make eggs and bacon before church. Today was Mother's day, the 2nd Sunday of May. Suddenly, I felt a little nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my chocolate ice cream Martin and I had the day before. "Ugg," was the only thing I could muster to say as I flushed and got some water. "I must be coming down with something."

Martin ran down the stairs. "Baby, are you ok?" He must have heard my hacking.

"I think I am coming down with something, Martin." He put a hand to my head.

"You feel cool enough."

"You know, I feel better now. I bet I just needed whatever that was out of my system."

"Do you think you can go to church?"

"Yes, I feel fine now. I am going to get a shower. Do you mind finishing the eggs?"

"Nope. That is fine. Get ready and it will be done when you come down."

"Thank you," I said, kissing him. "You know, maybe we got pregnant last night and won't need a pill to help us out."

"Maybe we did. I feel good about things."

"Ditto," I said smiling, and I went upstairs to shower.

I was just starting to lather my hair for the second time when martin screamed up the stairs. "Ruthie! Come quick! Dr. Johnson is on the line!"

"What the heck," I whispered. If she called this early, it either must be really bad or really good. Although Dr. Johnson did date Simon in school and we were friends, so I bet that is part of it. I finished rinsing my hair and grabbed a towel. I ran to the phone in our room.

"Hello?"

""Ruthie, are you sitting?"

"Well, now I am." I plopped on the bed. "Is it good or bad?"

"Ruthie, you wont be needing that fertility pill. It looks like you are already pregnant from the urine sample we took and the other test results. Congratulations!"

"What? I took a pregnancy test 2 days ago! It can't be possible!"

"Ruthie, I assure you that you were. We can't tell how far along with out an ultra-sound, but I would say about one month, maybe 3 weeks." My heart was racing. What a perfect Mother's Day gift!

"Does Martin know yet?"

"No, I thought you would want to tell him."

"Thank you so much, Lena! When can we come in?"

"I had a cancellation, so does tomorrow morning at 10:30 sound good?"

"Sure, I can get a morning sub and be in for my afternoon classes. See you then."

"Bye."

I am pregnant. One month pregnant. How could that darn test do that to me? You know what, I don't even care. I am going to have a baby! Martin's baby! How should I tell him…?

"Martin! Come up here!"

"What is it? Can we get a pill? What?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a really big kiss.

"Do you have plans in 8 months?" I said sweetly.

"Not that I know of…"

"Good. Because we are getting our baby then!" His grin was bigger than ever.

"Are you serious?" I nodded. He wrapped his body around mine and spun m around. "What do you want to name him?"

"Hey, what if he is a she? Huh?"

"Well…if we name he or she Cameron, it will work for either."

"You are silly. It is so early! We have 8 months to figure this all out, babe." He put one of his big hands on my tiny stomach. He bent over and kissed it. I laughed. It tickled.

"Ok, we need to get ready for church."

"I know, I know." He kissed my again and went to get his shower and I went into the vanity area of the huge closet to do my make up and hair. I finished that and put on something really special for the day. I picked a pink and yellow A-line skirt with large flowers on it, a yellow sweater, and pink sandals. I did my make up prettily and wore my curly hair half up. When I was finally ready, we were a few minutes behind schedule. But when I came down the stairs, Martin looked at me like I was still the pretty 16 year old he used to know that lived across the street. His jaw dropped a bit and a broad smile curled on his lips.

"You look beautiful, Mother dear."

"Oh great! Now I am going to have 2 children. How did my mother take care of all 8 of us? Plus all the replacements!"

"I don't know, but you are going to be the best Mother on the planet." I blushed.

"I love you, Martin."

"I love you too."

"Come on, I want to tell Dad and Mom before church!" I grabbed his arm and ran out the door.

In the car, I couldn't keep my arm off my stomach. It was like a magnet.

"You know, this is where I found our Sandy was pregnant," he said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't remind me. I hate that I'm not the only girl you have been with."

"Ruthie, you are the only one I have ever loved."

"I know. I am sorry, I am just hormonal," I said pointing at the stomach that was still flat, but not for much longer. "I know you love me." He leaned over and kissed me. We got out of the car and I could see my parents and Lucy welcoming people into the church. I walked up to them, Martin by my side.

"Hey. Can we talk? We have news."

"Sure." Lucy, Mom, Dad, Kevin, the boys, Savannah, Martin, and I pilled into the office.

"We have good news. When Martin and I went to the doctor's office yesterday, we were there because we have been unable to conceive a baby for the past year and 1/2. We found out this morning that we are pregnant."

There was a short silence. Everyone seemed to be taking in the news. Then they all started at once. There was many congrats, best wishes, and good lucks, along with advice and exclamations. Finally, Lou came to the door to tell us we were running a bit late.

"Lou, Ruthie's pregnant!" Dad exclaimed.

"Congrats, Ruth!" He hugged me. Lou is like my dear uncle. He was there the day I was born to pray with my dad and to be there after the birth. Finally, we came out to the waiting congregation. They laughed as Dad whispered he was sorry and he slipped into his chair. Lucy said a few opening words and then it was my turn to sing in the choir. Then, it was time for Lucy's Mother's Day sermon. She started off by commending Mother's. She said their job is one of the most important we as women will ever get. At the end, all the mothers were given a small plant. All of the expecting mothers were called to the front for a special gift, a baby rose bush.

"Jenna Brown, who is expecting her 1st baby can step up here and claim her bush." Everyone clapped. "Rose Tanner and Karen Small." There were more claps. "Ruthie Brewer." There was silence for a minute as all eyes turned to me. I stood with a small smile to claim my bush. I took in from Lucy and she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations to all of you." The congregation erupted. They were surprised, yes. But I knew they were very happy for Martin and I.

That night while Martin and I were trying to fall asleep, he rolled over to me.

"Happy 1st Mother's Day, Ruthie Brewer."

"Thank you for making it my first Mother's Day." He smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you."

"You know, I think I love you too." I laughed and rolled over. "Martin," I whispered. "I am craving a milk shake from Steak and Shake."

He groaned. "And so it begins…"


	3. Two are Better Than One

**AN: Hey! Thank you all for reading. I know it was slightly sappy, but hey, that is the show we all love. Sometimes sappy, but we love it! R&R! Keep giving me 3 seconds by reviewing. That means a lot to me. Even if it is only 3 seconds. Hehe…**

"Ok, this might be a little cool to your skin, Ruth." She was right; it was. The blue gel was cold and the room was already cold to begin with. Then, all of a sudden, I could see a picture on the monitor. The doctor pointed to a small pea sized figure on the monitor.

"Mrs. Brewer, it looks like you are about 5 weeks pregnant."

"That is probably right. My period is usually irregular since I have been off the birth control, so I just took the home pregnancy test and when it was negative, I didn't doubt it."

"That sometimes happens. Now, your baby is about 12 millimeters in size. You can find out in about 12 weeks what the sex is and…Mrs. Brewer!" she exclaimed.

"What? Is my baby ok?" I grabbed my stomach.

"That would be plural. There are two in there, dear."

"Are you serious?"

"It looks like God is making up for lost time. There is the other one, right here." She pointed at another, slightly smaller area where there was a darker area, very close to the first. Martin grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure?" He looked shocked.

"Positive. Congratulations."

"Is everything ok with them?"

"Well, we can tell after we print out the pictures the percentage of a chance for a chromosome defect. We can tell they are about 5 weeks by their size. The second baby is a little smaller, only about 10 millimeters. The health of the brain and hearts will be detectable soon. Their hearts should start beating in another week or two. We can tell they are separate, however and there is no risk of them being conjoined."

"When will be able to tell when they are fraternal or identical?"

"We can tell right now. They are identical because they are in the same sac." I let a small squeal. I hadn't wanted to admit it, but when she said twins, I was hoping for identical. "Mrs. Brewer," the doctor continued, "because you are carrying twins, you need to be even more careful. Your pregnancy is considered high risk, as are all multiple births. That doesn't automatically mean you are at risk, but you will be in more often for ultra sounds than a single birth pregnancy. We have a lot of tests we need to start taking. We have to do a complete pelvic examination. We need to take blood incase of transfusions during your pregnancy, a complete blood count incase of anemia, a test for rubella immunity, and many other tests. You can ask questions while we get started. That sounds good?"

"Yes." She smiled and wiped off my stomach. Then she told me to stay lying down and she did the pelvic exam. It was the best part of my day. (Note the sarcasm…)

Finally, after many tests and procedures, they sent Martin and I on our way with a few more pamphlets (this time much appreciated) and a picture or our babies from the ultra sound. It was now past noon and Martin would have to drive quickly to get me at the school in time for my first afternoon class. I had just enough time to eat the lunch I packed: a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, watermelon, carrot sticks, pretzels, and a bottle of water. I have been craving fruit and veggies like crazy lately and now I know why; I am eating for 3! What a crazy idea…

Martin stopped the car at the front doors. He kissed me lightly.

"Are you okay with twins, Rue?" He looked a little worried.

"Yes! I am shocked, but maybe the doctor was right; maybe this is God's way of making up for lost time." He worried look broke into a smile.

"I bet you are right." He squeezed my hand. "Does this change how many kids we want? I still want 5 if you do."

"Well, that depends on how much I like being pregnant and how bad labor hurts! Although, so far, I am loving every minute of being pregnant!" I giggled and looked at my still flat stomach. I laughed and he laughed too. He put one of his big, strong hands on my stomach. "Stop that! It makes me feel fat!"

"I cant help it, babe. You are so cute when you are pregnant!"

"I have only gained 3.5 pounds!"

"Your face is still adorable," he said, kissing my nose. I told him I had to go and got out of the car carrying my Vera Bradley tote and lunch box with me. I looked at the tall building. It was so familiar. I remember the first day I walked into that building for school. That was the day I remember noticing the fact I had real feelings for Martin. He didn't figure them out until almost one year later, he later told me. That was the day I pulled his pants down. He had been trying to be cool and wear his pants baggy like everyone else. He was mad at me for like…oh, I don't even remember now. It felt like weeks. I remember how immature I was in thinking he didn't have to be so angry about it. That wasn't one of my high and mighty moments.

I straightened my blouse and walked into the school. I made an executive decision to tell my students the good news about the pregnancy and the twins tomorrow and tell my parents and the rest of the family tonight.

The lunch bell rang. The hallways quickly filled up with people, teens, of all statuses, social standings, IQ scores. There are jocks, preps, punks, Goths, the emo kids, and the geeks who pass my classes with flying colors. They ran to their lockers, talked, teased, joked, and went to the courtyard for lunch. Then I heard some muffled screams. It was coming from down the hall. I walked down there to see what was going on. My heels made loud clicking noises on the linoleum flooring.

I turned the corner. There was a guy holding a girl to the wall, his hands holing her neck against the lockers behind her.

"You are going out with me this weekend, right?" She nodded yes. She looked terrified.

"Reed Baker, I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon." I walked in closer. He released her neck.

"Aw, what for, Mrs. Brewer? I didn't do anything!"

"You harmed a fellow student. I will see you in detention, Mr. Baker." I motioned for the girl, Toni O'Connor to walk with me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brewer. That guy is a total jerk."

"No problem. See you in class this afternoon, Toni." She smiled and went to lunch. I turned back and walked to my classroom: Room 207. I put my stuff away and got my papers out to hand back. This period I have 17 students. I love teaching in a small town because you don't have so many students you cant teach every one individually. I teach 9h and 10th grade Literature in this room. There is another teacher for 11th and 12th grade, but no one likes him. He talks in a monotone and does nothing exciting.

I got my lunch out and started to eat. All of a sudden, I had to go pee. This cycle continued for the rest of the day. At least once a class period, I had to use the restroom. By the last class of the day, I knew I had to tell my students or they were going to think I was ill or something and I was going to bust with excitement.

"Ok, all eyes on me." 19 pairs of 14 and 15 year old eyes looked up at me. "You are the first class to find out, but I just can't hold it in anymore. You are going to find out before even Vice Principal Morse!" Everyone laughed. It is a joke in our school that Mr. Morse never knows what is going on. "I am pregnant. Actually, I am pregnant with identical twins. I found out just this morning. So, in eight months, I will have two children. I am going to keep teaching for the rest of the year, but there is a good chance I wont be coming back to teach next year." Everyone said congratulations and looked excited. "Don't worry, I still have time o give pop quizzes. Pencils out and put your stuff away." There was a loud groan. "Hey, I want to make sure you read the chapters! It is going to be easy, I promise." I handed out the papers and sat back down at my desk.

47 minutes later, I was home free. I asked Mr. Scoggins to take over detention because I was extra tired and I walked out front. Martin was sitting in the car waiting. I had called him to pick me up.

He drove me home and we came inside our house. I got the mail and then went into the kitchen. I opened the fridge for an afternoon snack and the smell in the fridge was awful. This wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom and lost my lunch.

"When Mom talked about how great being pregnant is, she never mentioned all the not so great parts," I mumbled, flushing and going to lie down on the couch. Martin sat down with me, put my feet in his lap, and slipped off my shoes. He handed me the remote and then started rubbing my feet. I could live like this forever with my babies in my stomach, wonderful husband next to me, and everything right in the world. Everything was just right. And then I had to pee. Again.


	4. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**AN: Why hello there! Ok, let the polls open! Boy and a boy, girl and a girl, or one of each. I was leaning toward 2 girls, but I want input! So, since she is a chapter or two from the decision, I need results people! Also, any suggestions for names? I am totally open as long as it isn't something weird like Apple. That is where I draw the line…. On with the chapter. I own nothing. Now that school is out, I should be updating more often! Peace out!**

"Have a good summer, class! I will see you in August!" I said as the final bell rang on the last day of school. Students rushed for the door to Room 207, then to their lockers, then all the way to the large front doors of the school. I hurried and packed my bag up. I began to clean my board. Then I straightened up a bit. The next day, Martin and I had to come in and work for a few hours getting all personal items out of the school.

I opted out of teaching summer school. I have been getting morning sickness all through the day for the past few weeks. I have been getting extreme heartburn as will as a few migraines. My breasts are so tender, and I am hungry all the time. The things I crave really aren't that weird like the way Lucy craved things. I have been craving normal things like veggies and milk as well.

At 4:30, I finally left the building and went home to change before I went to dinner with both Lucy and Sandy. We were having a get-together to celebrate the twins and also Lucy's new baby. I went inside the house and pulled on a blue cotton day dress. I was dismayed to find that it was very tight around my stomach. I shrugged it off. I pulled out a purple skirt. It wouldn't zip. My pants were a whole lot tighter than usual. How pregnant was I? Well, I am 9 weeks and I had been showing for 2 and 1/2 weeks. The doctor had said with twins this was to be expected. But I never thought I would be maternity shopping so soon… I grabbed another dress, this one baby doll style. It still fit and you could see my bump that is beginning to form. I put on some comfortable flats and fluffed my hair. I pulled out another purse and switched from my simple brown bag to a bright green clutch. I couldn't wait to see Sandy and my sister, so grabbing my make up to do in the car, (at red lights, I promise!) I ran out the door.

We had our dinner at the Cheesecake Factory, the most amazing place on earth---and then split a piece of Oreo cheesecake 3 ways. Their portions there are huge! Even eating for three, I couldn't finish my salad that I ordered. We girls had a nice heart-to-heart about our babies. It all started with my sharing of the getting dressed dilemma.

"Don't worry about it, Ruthie. What ever you do, don't go on any crash diets. That is totally the worst thing you can do! When I was pregnant with Brian, I gained more weight while I was watching it."

"I had the other problem. I over ate! I thought I was eating for 2 full-grown men, not me and Aaron. I ate constantly. I paid for it too at the gym!" We laughed. Sandy is always tiny. You would never guess she is the mother of three. Lucy, at the moment, is rather large. She is pregnant with her 3rd baby and is ready to pop. She is having a little girl in a few weeks. She is nervous about it, since she has miscarried 4 children, twins a few years after Savannah and a then a year later another child only a couple months along. Then, the last child was 3 years ago after Brian. She is so happy he carried this little girl to full term.

"So when is your due date, Ruthie?" Sandy asked.

"Well, the actual due date is February the 5th, but they are planning the C-section for the last week of January."

"That seems so far away…" Lucy said listlessly. "I just can't believe my baby sister is having a baby!" she continued. "And 2 at that!"

"We are going to be there for you all the way. We will come over and help you for the first few nights, if you want," Sandy offered.

"That would be great!"

"So Ruthie…" Lucy began slyly, as if we didn't all know what she was onto.

"Hm?" She sent me a furtive glance.

"Are you enjoying Martin waiting on you hand and foot?" she asked innocently, building up to the question.

"Martin is the best thing I could ever ask for! I couldn't ask for anything more!" I sighed happily, knowing it was too true.

"Anything?"

"As much as I dislike indirect questions, yes, in every way, Lucy."

"Well, I guess you would both know that, wouldn't you, Sandy?" Sandy's cheeks flared red. The table got very quiet. "That wasn't the best thing to say, was it?" Lucy whispered.

I got up from the table. "You think?" I said, moving toward the restroom. I swung the door open. It was vacant. I hurriedly brushed off my petty tears. "Why does it matter? She is happily married now. Just because she had him first…" I said to the girl in the mirror. She looked young and devastated. That is a simple way to put it. Martin hadn't waited for me like I did for him. Was I not worth the wait?

"Ruth?" Sandy said, walking in. "I am sorry. What Lucy said was so out of line. I want you to be sure that I harbor no unresolved feelings for Martin. I love Simon with everything in me. Martin is a great brother. But I don't love him and never did. " I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," I whispered. "You are a great friend, but you are an even better sister. I am sorry I got petty. I don't know what got into me." She laughed.

"Well, 2 babies, if that is what you mean! Come on, let's go. She made one stupid comment, but that doesn't mean we need to put her under the Amish Bann or something!" I laughed. Lucy was impatiently waiting for us on a bench. She said she had paid, so we left the restaurant.

"How long do we have, ladies?" I asked jokingly.

"I have a sitter until 9."

"Savannah is planning on me being back around 9 too. This is her 1st night-time babysitting job. Just you wait, Ruthie Brewer, when you have two babies under-foot. You won't have nearly as much help as Mom did with Sam and David," Lucy said. I could tell she was thinking of all her little lost children. She never really got over them. How could she? I felt a pain in my stomach. A thought fleeted across my mind. What if I lost the twins too? God, please, keep my children safe.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

After shopping for maternity clothing for a few hours, I drove home, anxious to see Martin. I walked in the door into the kitchen from the garage and put my bags on the ground by the couch. Martin was asleep in front of Sports Center. I slipped off my shoes and lied down on the couch with him, my body parallel to his. I gently kissed him. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up and his eyes slowly opened.

"Why hello, Mother-dear!" he said sleepily. I kissed him again.

"I missed you today," I said sweetly.

"Did you now?"

"Yes. Very much. Do you want to head upstairs? I have some stuff I want to show you," I said, motioning toward the shopping bags.

"Really? Cuz there is something I want to show you!" He said excitedly. He swept my off my feet.

"But my bags…"

"I will get them later," he said, heading up the stairs. "Close your eyes." He put light kisses all over my face playfully. He stopped who knows where. He set me down on my feet. "Ok, open."

I cautiously opened my eyes. We were in the largest of the three extra bedrooms that Martin had been using as an exercise room. There were no weights or equipment in sight. He had vacuumed (using my favorite Christmas present; a Dyson vacuum cleaner. Sad, I know...you would have to own one to understand…) New safety locks were on the windows. Plastic guards were in the unused outlets. Baby hangers were in the closet that had another rack installed, plus new shelving. There was a table in the corner with a paint swatch book on it.

"So, do you like it? I moved all my stuff to the basement in the west corner. It shouldn't be in the way. If it is, I can move it…." I kissed him mid-sentence.

"You talk to much," I whispered. I kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around me. I could smell the freshness of his shirt and the coffee on his breath. I could feel the electricity of his touch. It is moments like this where I feel like I am 17 years old again in my mother's kitchen where Martin 1st kissed me. It was 9 years ago…

_Flashback_

"_SO if you divide both x and y by your common denominator, you get the answer," Martin said. He was sitting across from me at the kitchen table. "Make sense?" He had the answer wrong. I knew how to do it on my own. But when he leaned over the table like that and looked at my with his piercing eyes…_

_I nodded yes. He smiled. He offered to grab me some juice. I said that I wanted some too. I got up too and sat down at the bar while he poured it into glasses. He stared at me for a minute. _

"_You really are beautiful, Ruthie Camden," he said in a whisper. I could tell he meant it. _

"_Thanks?" He laughed at me. I was trying to hid my heart that was swelling to twice its normal size._

"_I really mean it. Your eyes are like a storybook. They tell a story of their own…" he said, leaning in over the counter. His lips touched mine. I was in hog heaven. He took my arm and used it to pull me closer to him, around the counter and over to where he was standing. He kissed my gently one last time. Then, realizing his emotions had gotten the better of him he mumbled something and left. _

_End of Flashback_

He pulled away.

"I love you," he said gently.

"I love you too," I whispered. He smiled and picked me up again. Except this time I knew where we were going…


	5. Half Way There

**AN: Well, since one person voted, I am going with what I want. So yeah. I actually have come up with names. They are revealed in the chapter. The nursery pictures are linked to my profile, if you want to see them. Enjoy!**

"Mrs. Brewer, are you sure you want to know the sexes of your babies?" I looked over at Martin. He nodded.

"Yes. We want to know." I was now 19 weeks pregnant. The weather was very hot: about 96 degrees today. School was ready to begin again in only a few weeks without me. What would my poor pupils do without me? A better question is this: what would I do without them?

"Ok, well we already knew they were either both boys or both girls because of their sharing a sac. Congratulations, you are having two healthy looking baby girls." I squealed and squeezed his hand. Martin gave me an 'I–told-you-so-look.' We had a little game going. I said it was going to be two boys. He said two girls. I knew that neither of us really cared, but having two little girls seems so right. He bent down and kissed me.

"I will send your doctor in right now. I am sure you will have questions for her."

She left with her clipboard.

"So…"

"Don't even say it, Martin Brewer!"

"What?"

"That you were right, I was wrong and we are having twin daughters."

"Dear, you just said all of it for me." I laughed and he kissed me. "Are you excited?"

"Very. Only 4 more months." I smiled. The doctor walked in with a smile.

"Why, hello you two! How are we holding up, Ruth?"

"Pretty well, thank you. The morning sickness is over with. Now, if only I would stop having to use the restroom all the time!" She laughed.

"That is one of our biggest complaints we get from our patients. Are you going to keep working?"

"No. We decided that it would be best if they hire someone new. It would be hard for them to have me for the first part of the year, then a new person for the test of the year. It is better this way."

"I agree. Well, what day do you want to schedule the C-section, Ruthie?"

"What days work for you? When should I have the twins?"

"Well, Anytime the last weeks of December would be right."

"That last week of December?" Martin croaked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. It is just my late mother's birthday was the 21th. I think it would be special to have them arrive on that day."

"Oh! I agree. Can we do it that day?"

"Sure. We were off on the estimation for January. It really should be the first few days, but with twins, most women go early anyways. We were a little under staffed when they told you that. Sorry, dear."

"It is quite all right. Everyone will be happy to hear the news. And they will be here for Christmas. That means I better get started shopping now!" That gives me way less time then I thought I had to shop for everyone. I started making a mental list of all the things I needed to do.

"Ok, you are free to go. See you in a month!" she said cheerfully. We smiled goodbye, then we left and got in our car.

"Martin, I am so far behind on shopping! I just realized that I'm not going to be able to shop in a few months. I have to start now. Drop me off at the house to get my car. I have work to do…" He smiled. He pulled into our garage. I went inside, grabbed a pad of paper and began a quick list of inexpensive things I am getting everyone. It looked like this:

Mom- a pair of diamond earrings

Dad- a new expensive bible with footnotes. (His old one was quite worn!)

Matt and Sarah- the scrapbook that I made for them last month.

Mary and Carlos- 2 tickets to a basketball game in LA

Kevin and Lucy-one paid for night out with free babysitting.

Simon and Sandy- the same as above.

Sam and David- $500 to go on a road trip together before they start college in the fall. (They got held back in 5th grade.)

Savannah- a $50 gift card to the mall, plus all Aunt Ruthie's old journals.

Brian- a year pass to the Natural History and Science museum near by.

Rachael- her 1st build-a-bear.

Brandon, Joseph, and Hannah- tickets to a Broadway show w/ their parents (Sarah and Matt).

Charlie- money. He loves money, just like Simon.

Jennifer and Danielle- a room makeover by Aunt Ruthie over the summer.

Carrie- Barbie plane.

Timothy- Clifford the big red dog books and stuffed animal.

The list took me 45 minutes. Then, I got on the Internet to get what I could like the tickets to Broadway, the tickets to the museum, and the game tickets. I scratched those off the list. Then I went to the mall. I picked up the gift certificate for Savannah, Mom's earrings at Kay Jewelers, and Dad's bible. Then, I went to Build-a-Bear. I felt kind of silly doing this by myself so I drug Martin along. We made a little Velvet Puppy for Rae. It is so cute! They ended up being so cute, I decided to come back later and get 2 for the girls. (We really do need to come up with names…)

So, basically, we were done for my way too big family. Now, we just need to get stuff for the twins and each other, plus any small things for friends.

We came home around 8 and we were both so tired from shopping all day. Plus, I will admit I am harder to be around while pregnant. But who isn't? Martin doesn't seem to care or even notice. He does seem to worry about me more than usual. We went into to living room together, laptop on and open to a baby names website. We looked and looked for two hours. Finally, we agreed on 2 full names: Chloe Elisabeth Brewer and Lainey Anne Brewer.

"Finally, they have names!" I said sighing. "It is so surreal that in 4 months, we will be parents!"

"You will be a great mom, Rue. Don't you worry about anything."

"I won't because you will be there to help me. With Chloe and Lainey. Because we are in this together." He kissed my gently. We turned on a movie in the dark living room and then, we were in bed by midnight. It was a long day, but the next was looking like it was going to be longer. That was the day we are going to the Pottery Barn Kids store the buy all of the things for the nursery. I had looked online and had it all planned out for either boys or girls. Since we are having girls, Martin is going to stay home and paint the room light green with Kevin, Sam, and David while all the girls pick out the bedding, accessories, and chairs we want. We are going to the outlet first, then to the store. The bedding as all green and pink and lavender. But first, we had to get some sleep.

**Sorry, but it was basically a filer chapter. Keep reading guys! I have only had like 100 people read the last chapter. That is uber sad. But whatever. Tell me what you are thinking. Later!**


	6. December 20th and Beyond

I had never had lower back pain like this in my life. Martin had left for school already and I was pacing the upstairs of the house. It was the day before my C-section. I fiddled with the stopwatch I was using to time the contractions. I had plenty of time, they were only once an hour and really, I was just uncomfortable. I carefully walked down the stairs and plugged in the lights on out live Christmas tree. I paced around the coffee table a few times.

"Yum…coffee…" I thought. So I went into the kitchen and started a decaf pot of coffee. I put toast in the toaster and got out the peanut butter.

"Ok, ladies. Peanut butter sound good today?" I swear I felt a kick just then. Chloe is quite the little kicker. I can tell it is she because it is just her side. Lainey moves too, but not nearly as much.

I walked over to the stereo system and turned on some Chopin. His music is so soothing and Dr. Johnson said that music was good for the twins. So, here I was, sitting very far away from the bar I was trying to eat at with toast, coffee, and Chopin, timing my latest contraction that was…. oh, crap, now…

"Breath…just breath…." I whispered. I looked at the clock on the stove. It was 11. As long as my water doesn't break, I should be fine until Martin can get home. I want to wait for tomorrow anyways. I want it to be his mom's birthday! I flipped off the stereo. I picked up my mug and went into the den. I put my feet up and flipped on the View. They were fighting over rising gas prices. "They have been fighting about this for 11 years! They can get over it!" Ok, so I am a bit irritable. But hey, I am due tomorrow. Tomorrow, ladies at 7 a.m. Cool it! They, especially Chloe, I am sure, seemed to shift in my stomach. The pressure on my lower back was temporarily lifted. I was about to thank God when the pressure returned and I could feel something-or someone, shift. I sighed and changing the channel. Nothing was on. Nothing is ever on. I flipped to E! Nothing. Style? Lot's of clutter on Clean House. Not very relaxing, if you ask me. I flipped the TV off. Grabbing the book on the coffee table, I tried to read. As much as I enjoy to read ( I do have a degree in literature!) I couldn't focus on C.S. Lewis's words. I tried reading them out loud, but still my mind wandered. Finally, I fell asleep.

"Honey? Baby, wake up." Martin was sitting by me when me eyes fluttered open.

"Hey."

"How is my wife?"

"Just okay. I have been having horrible lower back pain all day and contractions like once an hour. But I fell asleep before noon and haven't been up since. I was really tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night." I rubbed my eyes.

"We are having children tomorrow, Ruthie."

"I know! I am so excited. I am hoping I don't go into labor tonight so they can have your mom's birthday."

"I do too, love." He kissed my forehead. "Do you want to go upstairs with me? There is one last thing we need to do in the nursery before it is ready for babies."

"What is that?"

"We need to put up that last shelf your mom bought you on Saturday."

"Ok. I will watch…" I got up not so gracefully off the couch and followed him upstairs. We walked into the green and pink nursery with the white crib and butterfly mobile. I sat down in the green chair, my huge stomach bulging in front of me. When his task was completed, he walked over to the CD player. He put in the CD that was next to it and put on a song. A smiled when I recognized it as our song. It was the song that I listened to and really realized how much I love Martin 12 years ago. It was a new song way back then, but the song is timeless.

_What day is it_

_and in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Martin bowed in front of me and offered a hand. I giggled and took it. He helped me stand up. We started dancing. I remember the first time we actually danced to this song like it was yesterday. I was 14 and it was summer…

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the back porch listening to my favorite radio station. Martin was trying to understand his summer reading book with no luck, so he was reading it aloud to me while I, pretending to listen, lip-sung all the words to Swing, Swing by the All-American Rejects. The song flipped. It was this amazing song I had been in love with since it came out a few weeks before. _

_Finally, realizing I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, he sighed, closing the book._

"_I'm sorry! But this song is amazing…I mean, really. Can you imagine someone writing it for YOU?" I sighed wistfully. I was in that romantic stage of my young life, no doubt. He laughed at my expression and stood up. He offered his hand. My heart started beating faster. "What are you doing?" _

"_I am going to dance with you, Ruthie. If that is what is takes to make you stop zoning out…" He was wrong. That was the day I fell in love with him. I always thought he was cute, (how could I not?) but today something changed. He sang to me melodramatically. I pretended like he wasn't making my heartbeat twice as fast as normal by laughing. _

"_Hey, you know the song too! I am not a lone loser in this." He laughed. He suddenly stopped dancing. I wondered if he could see how fast my heart was beating…_

"_Ok, back to work," he said as the song changed to some random song…_

"_Right…"_

_End Flashback_

Martin was kissing me gently. All of a sudden, I had another contraction.

"Martin, sweetie, this is really sweet but I need to sit," I said, sitting down on the ottoman.

"Ok. You're having another contraction?"

"Yeah. The last one I had was 45 minutes ago." He grabbed my hand.

"Breath, baby," he said sweetly. "You are going to be just fine." I squeezed his hand tighter, causing him to wince a bit.

"Sorry," I whispered. He pushed the hair out of my face gently. I sighed when it was over. "Help me to bed, will you."

"Sure." He smiled at me slyly. I smacked him playfully. He pulled down the blankets on the bed and I climbed in.

"I think I am going to lie down for a bit. I will need all the rest I can get when Lainey and Chloe get here." I sighed and he kissed my gently. "Will you lie here with me," I asked pitifully.

"I would be happy to lie with you," he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up and get over here!"

We took a nap. Then, around 10 o'clock that night, I woke up gushing. I felt the sheet. It was wet. I looked over to Martin's side of the bed. He was there reading a sports magazine.

"Honey, my water just broke." He looked at me like I was lying.

"No way!"

"Yes way! Trust me, I am wet. I am going to change my pants while you grab my bag packed for the hospital and call Dr. Johnson. Her number is by the phone." I felt like I was talking to a 4-year-old.

"Alright…" he left my alone, running to complete his simple tasks. Another contraction took hold. He ran back to me, kissed my gently, and then called the doctor.

What felt like hours later, but was only maybe 30 minutes, we arrived at the hospital. Martin was met at the door with a wheel chair. They got me into my room. My doctor came running in.

"We are going to have to slow your labor down before they enter the birth canal. Unless you want to do this naturally." I laughed at her.

"Give me your best medication. I want the C-section." She smiled back. She returned a few minutes later.

"No more liquids. We will take you into surgery at 12:00 a.m. Is that good for you two? We have to wait until then because we are short handed on nurses tonight." We smiled at each other.

"Perfect."

One hour later, they wheeled me into a room that is all white. They put up a sheet so I couldn't see them open my stomach up. I felt some pressure on my stomach, but other than that, it was pretty painless. A minute later, I heard crying.

"That was the baby on the left, Ruthie," Dr. Johnson told me. Martin cut the umbilical chord and she was set on my chest. She had dark hair that looked like it was going to curl.

"Chloe," I whispered. It was so surreal. Martin was crying. I had tears down my cheeks too. The nurse took her away to wipe off, weigh, and measure.

Moments later, I heard more crying.

"Lainey!" I was handed her as well. She was slightly smaller with a little less hair that looked profoundly curly. Like mine, I guess. I suppose they sewed my up and sent us back to our room. I sighed happily. The nurses handed me Chloe.

"She is 6 lb 12 oz, 17 inches." The nurse seemed to think this was no big thing that I was holding my baby girl. I held her tight, looking at her perfect nose and itty-bitty toes! Then, the nurse handed me Lainey in the other arm. "6 lb 10 oz, 16 inches. "We will leave you two alone. Do you want us to send your family in?"

"Sure," I said groggily.

"Lets do that again," Martin said happily, sitting in the chair next to me, holding Chloe in his arms.

"Ok. This time, you carry them for 9 months." He laughed.

"I thought you enjoy being pregnant!"

"I do. It is the greatest thing. But even better is holding them in your arms and knowing they are here."

"You know what I am looking forward to?"

"Being able to make love to me again without worrying about me going into labor?"

"Yeah, the last 2 months haven't been easy. But more than that. I am looking forward to watching our little family grow."

"Me too," I said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Martin was about to kiss me again when the doors flew open. My mom ran in.

"My baby!!" She took Lainey from me, looking her over. I smiled. Martin knew I wanted to hold at least one of my children, so he handed me Chloe.

"Which one do I have?"

"Lainey Anne Brewer. 6 pounds, 10 oz. 16 inches long." There was a loud aw.

Most of my family was here. There was Mom and Dad, Lucy and Kevin, Sandy and Simon, and Sam and David. Matt and Sarah, Mary and Carlos, and there families are coming in tomorrow for Christmas.

Lucy asked if she could hold Chloe. I nodded. I felt exhausted. My eyes began to droop and close. Soon, I stopped hearing what everyone was saying and it was all a blur. Soon, the room got very silent. A bit later, I opened my eyes slowly. Martin sat in the chair holding both girls. He was whispering to them.

"You know, you two really do have the best mommy in the world. You are lucky to have her. You are lucky to have parents that love each other so much. I love your mommy so much. And for now, you will be oblivious to it. But very soon, love, you will begin to notice. I don't know if I can be a good daddy, but I will try very hard. I already love you both very much." They had this big, muscular guy wrapped around their little fingers in only one day. We were doomed…

**AN: Well, there it is. Hopefully I can update again in the next few days. I hope you guys like it! Much love! Emi**


	7. The Night Before Christmas

"Merry Christmas," Martin said, kissing me on the top of my head, handing me the next baby. It was our 3rd night at home after the babies were born. It was 2 minutes after midnight and Chloe wouldn't stop crying. She woke up Lainey and now they were both acting hungry. I sighed and latched one baby on each side, tickling Lainey's cheek to keep her awake while she ate. I sighed. Nursing makes me so tired. My eyes got heavy.

"As soon as we get the girls asleep, we might as well exchange gifts. You never know if we are going to have time in the morning."

"Sounds perfect." He kissed my nose and smiled. 20 minutes later, they were both done. Martin took Lainey off my lap, burping her and changing her diaper. I did the same for Chloe but a bit faster than Martin did. I swaddled her in the blanket and held her the way I saw Sandy hold Aaron a million years ago. It seemed to work and soon she was quiet. I held her like that, bouncing, until she fell asleep. Martin had been able to just put Lainey down and without fussing; she fell asleep in the bassinette. I put sleeping Chloe down next to her and it was quite the Kodak moment, as Martin and I stood over them, asleep together, swaddled in the tight blankets with little hats on their heads. Martin kissed my neck gently and led me into the living room.

"I want to go first," I said. He opened the envelope carefully. "I already got Lucy to baby sit for the whole weekend. That way we can go all by ourselves." I smiled hopefully.

"Ruthie Brewer, you amaze me!"

"I know…" He put the baseball game tickets down on the table, leaning in to kiss me, pushing me back.

"Martin, my incision!" I grabbed my stomach. He pulled away reluctantly.

"I love it. It is going to be a nice get away," he said, kissing my head. "Now open your gift," he said, handing me a long box. I opened it carefully. Inside, there was a sterling silver charm bracelet with charms on it. It was the first Christmas present he ever got me. It was the Christmas of 2004….

_Flashback_

"_Here. It isn't much, but I wanted to get you something. You are such a great friend, Ruthie." I opened the box. It was a charm bracelet. There were a few charms on it: a soccer ball-representing my love of the sport, a picture frame-representing a big family, a horse- representing my love of horses, and a purple heart- how much he loved being my friend._

_I jumped up and hugged his neck. I kissed his cheek and whispered thank you. He helped me put it on. I didn't take it off for weeks._

_End Flashback_

I threw it away, along with the rest of the contents of my "Martin Box," but Mom claimed it from the trash, knowing I would regret losing those memories. She gave it back to me after Martin and I were engaged. I remember the day I threw it away vividly.

_Flashback_

"_Your mom's ready to go. And when we're leaving... why don't you leave Martin here?" My dad had sat down at the large table across from me. I pretended like I had no idea what he was saying. _

"_Um...ok._

"_No, really, Ruthie. Let him go." He was on the verge of tears. I got up and left him alone. I got in the very back of the van, praying we could get home so I could curl up and my room and sob without being preached at. This was officially the worst Valentine's Day ever…_

_As soon as the van pulled up to the house, I jumped out. I went to my room and slowly took of all my jewelry and put on pajamas. I put my hair up in a clip on the top of my head. I lied down on my bed, stomach down, looking for my box of memories. Then, I grabbed the charm bracelet _he _gave me for Christmas the year before and put it in the box. I went outside and dropped the box in the garbage can. I returned to my room and sobbed. _

_End of Flashback_

Newly added to the bracelet were many new charms from over the years. There was the charm from our wedding, our first Christmas, our first Valentines Day, our one-year anniversary, the day found out I was pregnant, we got a new charm. Now, there were 4 new charms. One was a bootie with Chloe's name on it. The other was a rattle for Lainey. A third was a Christmas tree representing our first Christmas with the girls. The last one was a heart that said "Mommy," on it. I kissed him.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me! You have no idea." I smiled and put it on my wrist.

"There is one more thing though."

"What could possibly be more?"

He handed me an envelope.

"I wrote the note on the Valentine's Day after Aaron's birth." I ripped it open with my nail.

_February 14, 2006_

_Dear Ruthie,_

_I really don't know how to start. I don't know how to be best friends with you anymore, Rue. I don't feel like your best friend. I don't want to be your best friend, either. I have feelings for you. Deep, romantic feelings. And you know me; I am no writer. I can't put my word poetically on paper the way you do. I wish I could tell you how much I need you and how I cry at night because I know we can never be together. But the words simply sound lame and dorky when I write them. So I will try to put my feelings the best way I know how._

_Ruthie Camden, you are an amazing person. You are smart, funny, intelligent, beautiful, and mature, everything I have ever wanted for me, and defiantly what my mother always hoped for me. You are caring, compassionate, and wonderful. I have only realized how much I need and love you in the past few months when everything in my life is crashing down. I know the reasons we could never be together are many and important, but that doesn't keep me from loving you and wanting to run home to Glen Oak to be with you. I need you to be with me. I miss your touch, your laugh. I miss the way you screw up your nose when something smells, the way you look after a good, long cry. I miss playing baseball with you in the stands. You know, I always would show off for you if I knew you were watching. Even when I was with someone else or you had a boyfriend, when I had a problem, you were the one I always wanted to turn to first. Except with the situation with Sandy._

_I should have told you sooner. I really did want to tell you first. As she told me, I thought of you and how you would take the news. I wanted to sit with you, hold your hand, and cry. But I was a coward. I wasn't brave like you are. I couldn't stand you thinking less of me for being so weak. _

_I love you. I need you. And most importantly, I'm sorry._

_Yours forever,_

_Martin_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. That was better than any gift he could have ever given me.

"I love you too…" I hugged him tight.

"I really am sorry, Ruthie. If I could do things over…"

"But we can't. And it is so far in the past, it doesn't matter that you were with Sandy. I just can't believe you loved me too." I kissed him gently. Then, the baby monitor murmured and a short cry was audible.

"Chloe," we said in unison. I got up and went up the stairs, Martin in front of me. When I got to the room, (way slower than he did. I did just have my stomach opened up, people) he was holding Chloe in his strong arms, her little body looking smaller and more helpless than usual. He was talking to her in a quiet voice.

"Can you believe what we created?" he said to me.

"Nope. But we did good," I whispered. "Does she need to eat?"

"Nah. She just has a stinky diaper."

"Ok. I will let you take care of that. I am going to go get a sweater and get in bed. You never know when we are getting this chance again." I let him carry her into the nursery and change her while I got ready for bed, taking my time to take care of myself: washing my face, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth. It was the first time in three days I have been able to do all three at the same time without worrying about the girls. I got under the covers and shut my heavy eyelids. Through the baby monitor I could hear Martin singing a sweet song to them.

_When I made up my mind_

_And my heart along with that_

_To live not for myself_

_But yet for God, somebody said_

_Do you know what you are getting yourself into?_

_When I finally ironed out_

_All of my priorities_

_And asked God to remove the doubt_

_That makes me so unsure of these_

_Things I ask myself, I ask myself_

_Do you know what you are getting yourself into?_

_I'm getting into you_

_Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe_

_I'm getting into you _

_Because I've got to be_

_You're essential to survive_

_I'm going to love you with my life_

_When he looked at me and said_

In a few hours, we are having Christmas at Mom's house. What are we getting ourselves into?

**AN: Hey! Review please! I really hope you liked the chapter. If you didn't, I will be uber sad…. How will I know if you love my story if you don't review, huh? Later! Oh, and if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see, I am open!**


	8. and All Through the House

**An: you guys are great! I got 12 reviews for the last chapter! Keep it up! I don't own any of the characters, other than the ones that I made up like Chloe and Lainey. But other than that, they are all property of the CW network. **

"Merry Christmas!" I said to Lainey as I put her little arm into the sleeve of her Christmas dress. She squished up her little nose like she does when she is unhappy. I smiled down at her, being nostalgic, and put her down in her car seat. I put on my own coat and put a blanket on her. I put her Build-a-Bear down in there with her, a curly teddy in a baby outfit. Chloe has one too, only hers has a different outfit.

"Alright, are my girls ready?" Martin said, walking in the front door, and kissing my cheek. His lips were cold. It was a cold Christmas this year: only about 45 degrees.

"I think so. Did you get the car started?"

"Yep. I'm going to buckle the girls into the car."

"You better. I still can't pick up those car seats. The next baby we have is coming out naturally. This C-section thing bites!"

"Whatever you say, dear." He smiled, picked up the car seats with our bundled up daughters cradled inside, and took them out to the warm car. I grabbed the trays of Christmas cookies from the counter and went outside as well. Martin buckled the car seats in and then took the cookies from me. Then, he went back inside to get the other things for dinner tonight. I slid into the backseat with the girls. Lainey was asleep already; Chloe stared at the ceiling looking rather thoughtful and mischievous for a baby who is 4 days old.

"Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmother's house we go…" Martin sang, shutting the car door and putting the gearshift into drive. He smiled back at me in the rear-view mirror. "Here we go!"

We were the last ones to arrive at Mom and Dad's house. Mary and her family would not be able to make it this year, but everyone else was there.

As we came into the kitchen, I saw the feast that we had planned weeks before laid out on the kitchen counters. Mom had made the ham. Lucy made carrots, green beans, and broccoli. Sarah had made cheesy potatoes and Sandy brought all kinds of dessert: pecan and cherry pie, a chocolate cake, and gingerbread cookies. I smiled and put our small contribution down on the counter, the best rolls ever that take 7 hours to rise, the apple cider, and the Christmas cookies. Although, everyone knew the reasons I couldn't make much, and that was totally reasonable since I had twins 4 days ago! Well, about 4 days and 11 hours.

I could hear the sounds of Christmas music blaring from the living room. I saw my eldest brother, Matt. His face lit up.

"Where are my new nieces?"

"Right here!" I pointed to the car seats by the couch. They were now empty. I looked around the room. They were in my mom and Lucy's arms.

"Let the doctor take a look," he said, moving between them.

Savannah and Hannah came into the room. Realizing I was there, Savannah threw herself at me.

"Aunt Ruthie!" she said, putting her arms around my huge, but no longer pregnant, stomach. Matt handed Lainey back to me. "Can I hold a baby?"

"Sure. I am going to give you two a big responsibility. Can you watch both girls down here while I help your moms finish dinner in the kitchen?"

"Sure! WE WOULD LOVE TO!" They got very excited.

"Wash your hands first!" Lucy called.

"Help them, won't you," I said quietly to my big brother.

"Of course," he mouthed. I smiled and went into the kitchen.

"How are you doing," Sandy said, handing the paper plates (that looked like real plates) to Sam and David for them to set the table. I sat down at the bar.

"Better than yesterday. I am really sore. It is taking a while to get use to this new body of mine."

"I know what you mean." She handed David silverware. "If you want, you can start coming to Curves with me once you heal all the way. I go Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday mornings."

"That would be good! It will be nice to take time off, although Martin is great. He is such a big help with the girls, but he has to go back to work as soon as winter break is over, though." Martin came into the room with Lainey and Chloe.

"Someone is hungry," he said, shifting Chloe into my open arms. He helped me upstairs to the old room I had before I moved in with Lucy and after I shared a room with Simon. It had been converted into an extra bedroom, but in the corner, there was a changing table and rocker.

With only Sam and David still at home in the conjoining rooms, my old attic room got converted into a playroom for all the grandkids. I could hear them from where I am now. The PS4 **(I hate video games, but I do know that there is only a PS3, but this takes place in the future, so they have PS4. Sound good? Ok…)** sound affects and laughter came from the boys upstairs. Hannah and Savannah flew up the stairs, laughing about something. I can't believe how old Savannah is getting: almost 12.

Both babies ate and I went down stairs so not to keep anyone from eating any longer. I carried Chloe in my arms.

Ding Dong!

There was silence in all the downstairs room. Who would come on Christmas Day?

"I will get it!" I opened the door. And who stood there? "Robbie!" I said, jumping into his arms as best I could with a baby in my arms.

"Merry Christmas?" he said, looking at all the people staring at him.

"Where did my manners go? Come in, come in! Savvy, put another plate on the table."

"That is Savannah?" He looked shocked. I nodded.

"Robbie, you know Martin." He nodded and shook his hand. "We were married 3 and a half years ago. These are our twins Chloe and Lainey." I smiled brightly. He smiled and took Chloe from my arms after I held her out for him to take.

"Hey there little lady! She looks exactly like you, Snookie. She is tiny too!" I rolled my eyes.

"She was born on the 21st."

"Savvy, get the kids from up stairs," Mom said, coming into the room.

It took a few minutes to get everyone gathered around. Both the dining room and the kitchen tables were set and there was an extra table for the kids.

"Mom, can Jenna come over after dinner and presents," David asked, phone held to his shoulder. Jenna and David has been an item since 5th grade.

"You are being rude David. We are ready to bless the food." He said he was sorry. "Well, I don't see why not," she said, answering his question.

Dad went ahead with the prayer and we all ate. Then, after the food was cleared from the table, every child ran into the den, trying to get as close to the tree as possible. In our family, the gift giving is rather chaotic. Dad sits in his favorite chair and all the kids gather around while he calls out a name. The first kid who gets that person their present gets to open there present from Grandma and Grandpa next.

My first present was from Sarah, Matt, Mary, and Carlos all together. It was the whole New Mother's line from Arbonne Natural Skin Care. It said it helped with stretch lines and getting hormones level again. It smelled like vanilla. My next present was from Mom and Dad. They started a college fund for the twins and gave Martin and I cash to do whatever we please. Sandy and Simon gave me a free day of pampering at the spa with Sandy. Lucy gave me 3 new nursing gowns and a new nursing bra.

But Robbie's gift was the most inventive of all. He gave me a Fisher-Price detective set and a package of cookies with "Snookie" written on the outside.

"There you go, Snookie." I smiled and thanked him.

I guess my family banned together to get us diapers and wipes for the girls. We won't have to buy diapers for months!

As soon as presents were done, Jenna rang the doorbell. It is like clock work with her. David ran to the door. Martin put his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "Ah, to be young and in love!" I smiled and kissed him.

David re-entered the room with Jenna, a small and freckled red head.

"Hey Jenna!" All the kids scattered, taking their new toys upstairs to either play or watch the Christmas specials on TV. Savannah, Charlie, and Aaron, the three oldest grandchildren, left with their Grandma to clean up the kitchen.

Desserts were passed around. I sadly passed up the wonderful French Vanilla coffee and drank my decaf tea instead. But no, it was not the same thing.

Mom, Sandy, Sarah, and Lucy rejoined us.

"Anyone have news they would like to share?" Mom asked, taking a gingerbread cookie off the plate.

Everyone looked around the room. Sandy nudged her husband.

"We do," he said, taking Sandy's hand. "I got a job offer in Kansas. It is a lot of money and it is going to pay for our housing and moving expenses. We are taking it and are moving as soon as our house sells." The room fell silent.

"Well," Dad finally said, "if that is what is best for your family, son, then we will support you." He smiled over at his son.

"We have news too!" Matt said. "As you all know, Sarah and I are starting our own practice soon instead of just being on call at the hospital when they need us. We decided to open our practice here in Glen Oak." There was great congratulations and excitement.

"That is great! When will you move?"

"This summer when the boys and Hannah are out of school."

Since no one else had news, Dad told David to call all the kids back downstairs. It was time to read the Christmas story from Dad's Bible like we do every year since before I was born.

" _**18**__This is how the birth of Jesus Christ came about: His mother Mary was pledged to be married to Joseph, but before they came together, she was found to be with child through the Holy Spirit. __**19**__Because Joseph her husband was a righteous man and did not want to expose her to public disgrace, he had in mind to divorce her quietly._

_**20**__But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, "Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. __**21**__She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins."_

_**22**__All this took place to fulfill what the Lord had said through the prophet: __**23**__"The virgin will be with child and will give birth to a son, and they will call him Immanuel—which means, "God with us."_

_**24**__When Joseph woke up, he did what the angel of the Lord had commanded him and took Mary home as his wife. __**25**__But he had no union with her until she gave birth to a son. And he gave him the name Jesus." _ (Matthew 1:18-25, NIV)

I gazed around the room as my father continued to read. My babies were near me: Chloe in Martin's arms, Lainey in mine. Martin put his free arm around my and held me tight. As he kissed my cheek, I felt so safe, so secure, and so happy. And I know that I say this every year, but this really was the best Christmas ever.

**Review! I hope you liked this CH! Oh, and I have already stared the next CH. It should be up soon. Hehe. Oh, and sorry the update took so long. I was at camp. Later! Oh, and please review!**


	9. For Better or Worse

**AN: So sorry it has been so long! Keep reading; despite the fact it takes me forever to update!!! Review, too! Lainey and Chloe are about 3 months old now. **

It was late. Very late. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed 12 a.m. Now, the Easter holiday was over. It was passing into Monday. Our house was still and calm. Lainey and Chloe were safely nestled into their bassinette by my side of the big bed.

Sighing, I pulled my blankets tighter around myself. I tightly shut my eyes and thought of the 4 to 5 hours asleep I has ahead of me. 4 whole hours!

Martin came in from the bathroom and climbed into the bed as well. This may sound funny, but sometimes, I wake up in the morning and wonder, "How am I this lucky?" And sometimes, as I fall asleep, I think my perfect life is a dream and one of these days I will wake up and I will be alone in the attic of my parent's house. But this is no dream. I know that because you can't wrap your arms around a dream. Or feel a dream's deep breaths on your hair. Yes, I know this is real. And as I drifted off to Lullaby Mountain, I thought, "I wish life could be like this for always."

Then, I was dreaming. It was that same dream I had before Martin and I got married, only this time so much more intense. And instead of the twins not breathing, the house was burning. The cradle was engulfed in rising flames. The smoke was thick and it was hot to my bare skin. The fire alarm was roaring and lights were blinking at us. In the dream, I got out of the bed to get the cradle, but it was useless. It was now empty.

Then, hands grabbed my shoulders, shaking me furiously.

"Ruthie! Ruth, wake up! The house is on fire, you have to get the girls out now!"

The fire was no dream. Already smoke was filling the room. I jumped out of bed, but on flip-flops and a UCLA sweatshirt.

"I am getting the safe and the fire box. You grab the girls and whatever else that you can carry. Just get out, Ruth!" He choked on the smoke and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

I was already getting the diaper bag, a huge backpack, filled with diapers and baby blankets, diaper rash cream, and anything else I was able to grab. I put it on my back. I got another blanket wet with the water next to my bed and put it over Lainey and Chloe's little mouths. I carried them down the stairs as fast as I could, all the while thinking of the things that would be burning.

"There goes the new couch…there goes the stereo…there goes the dining room table..."

I stopped walking as Martin ran passed me and went up the stairs.

"Keep going! Get out, Ruthie! Get out to the front yard. There is stuff for the babies I have to get!"

"I have everything! Please, just come out with me!" It was getting hotter and I could hardly breathe.

"Trust me," he said, tearing away, and continuing to where e was going.

I ran out of the house. I drew back from the burning house. Smoke is everywhere. The siding on the house was melting. Our neighbors came out of their houses, staring at the blaze. "How did this happen," was their murmur.

I got the bag off my back and sat down on the curb. Both babies were still asleep. I sobbed a sigh of relief. Chloe yawned ad opened her eyes for a moment. She saw my face, smiled, and closed her eyes again.

Where is Martin? He should be back by now. The spare bedroom window busted open, glass shattered everywhere.

Neighbors tried to make me feel better and tell me he was coming as fast as he could, but that simple didn't help. Lainey started to cry and when I went to pick her up off the blanket she was lying on, I noticed that my arms were shaking. Not only my arms, I noticed. But my shoulders and head and legs and everything else too.

Where was he? I should have made him come with me!

Finally, after many anxious moments, he ran from the house, covered in ash, arms overloaded. He had a camera bag over his shoulder. He carried in one hand the pack-n-play and in the other a large paper shopping bag.

As he walked out, the dining room window exploded, shattering into millions of hot, dark, pieces. I could hear the fire truck as Martin walked closer to me, but they weren't coming fast enough. The weather had been too dry lately and the house was almost all burning.

"Ruthie," he said. I sobbed with relief and he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me away and kept touching my face, as if to make sure I was real.

"You're ok," he whispered,

"We're ok," I corrected, kissing him.

More sirens. The paramedics pulled up. We told them we were both fine. They examined the babies and proclaimed them unharmed. But within that time, the firefighters still didn't have the flames snuffed all the way out. They did stop it from getting all the way to the garage, so we have the things that are there along with our cars. But the house was a charred mess. Thousands and thousands of dollars of work gone in only 3 hours.

My parents came and took us to their house. The few minute tide was silent. I snuggled close to Martin, Lainey in my arms. I could smell the smoke on his shirt. It made me feel sick.

Dad pulled into the driveway. "You two go inside and get some rest. The boys and I will take care of the twins," Mom said.

"Give me Lainey. Go and get in bed. You need to rest. I will get them settled and then I will be up." He kissed my forehead and sent me on my way. I climbed into the guest bed, It felt so cool and comforting to my weary body. It was almost like home. And for right now, I guess it is.

"Dang it," Martin said, trying not to scream and he jumped all over the room. He had stubbed his toe.

"Martin?"

"Crap, did I wake you up?"

"That's ok. Are you coming to bed soon?"

"Yep, I am getting in right now."

"What was in that bag?" I suddenly remembered my curiosity.

"You will see in the morning," he said. He kissed my nose and got into the bed.

"I'm glad you are ok and that the babies are ok. I guess that is all that matters."

"Yep. I love you."

"Love you too," I said, shutting my heavy eyelids. And if he said anymore, I missed it, because I heard no more from him.

_Next Morning: March 27__th__, 2017. 11 a.m._

"Good morning, sunshine." He set the tray of pancakes on my lap.

"Martin, what time is it?" The room was bright from the light in the window.

"Eleven."

"What about the twins? Did they eat?"

"Yes, you have nursed them twice. Once at 5, once about an hour ago."

"Oh." I had no clue I had been awake at all. "Well, I don't feel like eating."

"At least drink the O.J. then." I gulped down the pulpy juice.

"You are worse than my Grandma Ruth!"

"I know." He smiled and took a big bite of the pancake.

"I am getting in the shower."

"Sandy and Lucy brought over some clothes for you. The bag is in the chair." I picked up the bag and went across the hallway to the bathroom.

"That's right, " I whispered. "I have no clothes…"

I hurriedly washed my body and hair and got out of the water as fast as I could. I could hear Chloe screaming from all the other room.

I wrapped the blue towel tighter around my wet body. I dug through the bags. They really had thought of everything. On the tops of both bags were packages of new underwear and bras and other things I might need. I picked out a pair of faded jeans and a 3-quarter length Crawford sweatshirt. It looked like something I could where over to see the damage to the house with Martin.

I hung the wet towel on the hook and carried the stuff back to the extra bedroom. Martin and the babies were in the room, along with Sandy. Sandy smiled in relief and handed Chloe to me.

"She has a lot of attitude already. She knows what she wants!" Sandy said, as Chloe was instantly quieter as I held her close. "How are you doing, Ruth?"

"Surprisingly all right. I probable should be more concerned than I am, but right now I am just happy that we are ok."

"Thank God for that," Sandy said. Martin shot her a look. "Oh, well I have to go now." She exited quickly.

"What was that all about?"

"I just wanted some time alone with you…" he smiled wickedly and kissed me.

"Not yet, Martin. A few more weeks…" Stupid doctors…

"I know that! I want to show you what is in the bag, remember?"

"Ok, so show me!" He pulled out the paper bag.

"Close your eyes." I sighed and closed them tight. He set the bag next to me on the bed. "Ok, you can try feeling what is in there!"

It felt like something vinyl. Sliding my hands over the lump, I felt a curve that was cold. Like metal.

"I have no idea what the heck this could be, baby!"

"I guess you can open your eyes now…" My eyes fluttered open. And there it was: the dress cover of my wedding dress. I unzipped it as quickly as I could. Though it smelled of smoke, it was perfect white. The dress was still the way it was the first time I tried it on.

Not even realizing that tears were running down my cheeks, Martin wiped them away with his thumbs, caressing my cheeks.

"Thank you," I finally choked. "I don't think you even know how much this means to me."

"There is more in that bag, Ruth." His wicked smile got wider. I smiled back and put my hand down in the bag. I pulled out a thick square book. Our wedding album.

And I thought I was crying before! Hot tears started falling and quiet sobs formed in my throat. Before I could control myself, I was bawling.

"How could it all be gone? Why does everything fall apart just when everything is perfect?" Securely wrapped in Martins arms, I finished my crying and opened the book.

The first page just said, "Martin and Ruthie: August 2nd, 2014. Always and Forever, I will Cherish You." There was a picture of the sunset over the ocean where our wedding took place.

_[Flashback_

_August 2__nd__, 2014_

"_I have sand in my hair! Stop moving! It is almost time! I knew it!" filled my crowded ears. All the girls were all in a white tent set up on the beach getting me ready to walk down the aisle. Almost all 50 of our guests had arrived. There were 50 chairs set up, separated by a white aisle. On the end of each row, we had put a simple white and pink roses arrangement. The matron of honor, Lucy, carries pink roses. My bouquet is white. There is a chupah that we are getting married under. Martin is standing under it, next to my Dad, looking as green as I feel. _

_The harpist suddenly started the music. _

"_It is time. Ready, Rue?" Matt held out his arm._

"_I have been ready for 10 years, Matt."_

"_Good for you!" We waited another minute as Lucy and Kevin walked down the aisle, then Savannah. Then, the music changed. This time, it was for me. I took a deep breath and smiled. I stepped through the doorway of the tent. _

_I slowly walked down the aisle. I didn't feel sick any more: the feeling passed as soon as I saw Martin's eyes. I knew then that everything was going to be ok. _

_Matt stopped walking. We stood, my arm on his, as my father spoke. _

"_We are gathered here in the sight of God, and the face of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is commended . _

_by the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly; but reverently, discreetly and in the love of God. Into this holy estate, these two persons come now to be joined. _

_As it says in Genesis 2:__ ' 24__ For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh._

"_Who gives this woman to be united to this man?"_

"_Her family and I," Matt replied, kissed my cheek and put my hand in Martin's. Then, Matt sat down and my dad continued. _

"_Thank everyone for coming today to share in this wonderful celebration of life. I am honored to be standing before you today on this special occasion. It has been said … "The key to a healthy marriage is to keep your eyes wide open before you wed, and half open thereafter…" But the real key is found in the writings of the Apostle Paul: '__4__Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. __5__It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. __6__Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. __7__It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. __  
__8__Love never fails.'_

"_Do you Martin__, take Ruthie to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I do." He grinned from ear to ear as I began to cry._

"_And do you Ruthie, take Martin, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"_

"_I do!" _

_Martin looked so happy. He was ready to cry too. _

"_The bible has some clear teachings about what marriage should look like. They are found in Paul's writings to the Ephesian church._

_Ephesians 5_

_21__Out of respect for Christ, be courteously reverent to one another.  
__22__Wives, understand and support your husbands in ways that show your support for Christ. __23__The husband provides leadership to his wife the way Christ does to his church, not by domineering but by cherishing. __24__So just as the church submits to Christ as he exercises such leadership, wives should likewise submit to their husbands.  
__25__Husbands, go all out in your love for your wives, exactly as Christ did for the church--a love marked by giving, not getting. __26__Christ's love makes the church whole. His words evoke her beauty. Everything he does and says is designed to bring the best out of her, __27__dressing her in dazzling white silk, radiant with holiness. __28__And that is how husbands ought to love their wives. They're really doing themselves a favor--since they're already "one" in marriage.  
__29__No one abuses his own body, does he? No, he feeds and pampers it. That's how Christ treats us, the church, __30__since we are part of his body. __31__And this is why a man leaves father and mother and cherishes his wife. No longer two, they become "one flesh." __32__This is a huge mystery, and I don't pretend to understand it all. What is clearest to me is the way Christ treats the church. __33__And this provides a good picture of how each husband is to treat his wife, loving himself in loving her, and how each wife is to honor her husband._

"_What token do you have to symbolize your pledge to faithfully keep your marriage vows?"_

"_A ring," Martin replied. _

"_Martin, repeat after me. __I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He slipped the white gold band on my finger. His touch was so gentle, yet I could feel it scorch my skin. _

"_Ruth, repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."_

"_I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." I put the ring on his finger. He smiled at me. _

"_At this time Martin and Ruth will partake in the Lord's Supper together for the first time as husband and wife._

_23__For I received from the Lord what I also passed on to you: The Lord Jesus, on the night he was betrayed, took bread, __24__and when he had given thanks, he broke it and said, "This is my body, which is for you; do this in remembrance of me." __25__In the same way, after supper he took the cup, saying, "This cup is the new covenant in my blood; do this, whenever you drink it, in remembrance of me." __26__For whenever you eat this bread and drink this cup, you proclaim the Lord's death until he comes."_

_We dipped then ate the bread and drank from the glass. Then, he continued with a prayer. Then he said the words I have waited 10 years to hear!_

"_With the exchange of vows and rings complete. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride! It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Martin Brewer! You may kiss the bride." He smiled wickedly and kissed my lips. Then, we turned and walked down the aisle. Everyone stood and were clasping wildly. _

_He hardly had me into the white tent before he started kissing me furiously, like he never wanted to and never was going to stop. _

"_Mrs. Brewer," his whispered. "I like it." I smiled at him pretty wickedly myself. _

"_You better. Because I am going to be around for a long time!"_

_[End Flashback_

"I love you, Martin," I said as we shut the book.

"I love you too. Just as much, if not more, as I did that day. You make my life perfect." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"When are you taking me to see the house?"

"I don't think you should see it just yet, Ruthie."

"When are you going to see it?"

"In an hour maybe."

"Then I am going too."

"I don't think you should see it just yet!"

"We are in this life together! I want to see my house! My dream house." He sighed. "Did our insurance cover all our expenses?"

"They would give us money to fix the house if it was salvageable, but it isn't. They are paying to clear that lot. We still have that. We can rebuild or buy a new house. Either way, money is tight. The teaching job isn't enough money. I am going to start applying for new jobs right now."

"Will we leave Glen Oak?"

"I really don't know yet. Maybe."

"And leave my family? I want our children to grow up with their grandparents near by."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Well, whatever happens, we are in this together."

"And there is no maybes on that." He smiled wickedly for the 3rd time and kissed me. Ah, to be young and in love…

**AN: wow. That was long! I hope you all read it! Review and tell me what you think! Do they leave Glen Oak? Stay? Be near by? Tell me!**


	10. Moving Up

**AN: Hey! I have only been getting a few reviews, and I know it is summer and all that, but that is no excuse! I need to know what you guys are thinking. So tell me! I even accept anonymous ones for those who don't want to take the time to log in! R&R!!! Your author.**

Chapter 9: Moving Up

Ruthie POV

July 15th, 2017 (6 months)

"Are you sure we have everything?" Simon asked, handing Sandy the final box labeled 'Keira: Stuffed Animals.'

"Aaron is making sure, but I think that is it, Simon." Sandy put the last box in the trunk of their car. Then, turning back, she saw my pained expression. "We are still going to talk all the time, Ruth. And Kansas is not that far. We will be here for Thanksgiving and most other holidays."

"I know. I just want my girls to know their cousins and their Aunt and Uncle. And I will miss having someone around here that is sane. My parents are hog-wild about the boys being graduated. They are still in the Bahamas, you know. And then Lucy is going crazy with all her kids out of school and with Kevin back on the police force. And Matt and Sarah are insane themselves trying to move all of their stuff here from New York and keep their boys out of everything. And Mary is Mary." Sandy laughed and hugged me tightly. "Be safe," I said.

"Bye Aunt Ruthie," Aaron said, hugging my neck. I looked at his hazel eyes and blond hair. He is going to be some heart breaker. 'He already has been,' I thought, thinking back to my high school years where he and his mother were the bane of my existence. Now, they were part of my family. Sandy was almost as close to me as Lucy or Mary. And I had never hated Lucy. Not that I can remember. There have been moments, I am sure. And I got over hating Mary within months. And I was very young at the time.

"See you later, Aaron. We will see you soon, ok bud?"

"Ok!" He hugged Martin too and got into the van in the very back, his sisters in the middle seats.

The sky was the exact opposite of the way I felt. No clouds littered the wide and blue sky and the sun shone as bright as the days before.

Simon walked back out. "Bye, Rue." He hugged me so tight, I could hardly breathe.

"Bye, Simon." I pulled away, trying to be brave and not get my wet mascara on his white shirt.

"See you in a few months?"

"I'll be right here," I said. He smiled and hugged Martin, then got into the car he was driving. And then, a few moments later, the three vehicles pulled out of their street and out of Glen Oak.

"Come on, Ruthie. Let's go home." But where is home? The empty lot that smells of smoke? The garage apartment we have our stuff in? My parent's house they are letting us take care of while they take a month long hiatus?

Yes, we still don't have our own house. It has been a few months, we know. But we are staying here until Martin gets a new job, which could be anywhere from one week to one year from now. But until the girls get bigger, staying at my parent's house for a few months hasn't been so bad. It is almost like having our own house again. Except that my brothers are there all the time. And it belongs to my parents. And it isn't my own home.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

August 1, 2017

Hannah POV (7 years old)

Today, Mommy, Daddy, Brandon, Joseph, our goldfish, one cat, and I are moving to where Grama and Grampa, Aunt Ruthie, Uncle Martin, Aunt Lucy, and Uncle Kevin all live, in California. I am scared to live outside of New York, and I like it here. But Mommy says that is where her parents live and that I will love the town she grew up in. Plus, she said that I will get to see my cousins a lot more. Like Savannah, Brian, Rachel, Chloe, and Lainey.

"Are you all done packing your toys in the box, Hannah?"

"Yep." Dad smiled at me and got out his big roll of tape and shut the box tight. "Am I going to like our new house, Daddy?"

"I think so. It is really big. Way bigger than our house. And it has a big backyard and tall trees to climb. It is really nice and you will like it. But my favorite part is that it is mostly warm there all the time. It almost never snows!"

"It never snows?" I would miss the snow…

"Not very often. It is a beautiful place to live, Hanny."

"If you say so." He smiled and picked up the box.

Then, I followed him outside of our house. Our brick house in Brooklyn looked welcoming and the thought of leaving hit for the sunny California made me want to run inside and hide under my bed. One problem, though. My dad had put my bed on the moving truck and it was packed in there tight with all our other stuff. So, I bravely got into the van, in my usual middle seat. The boys get the back, since they make weird noises and smells. That way I have an extra seat for Kit, my American Girl doll, my Little House on the Prairie books 3 and 4, my paper dolls, crayons and a coloring book, plus my summer workbook for school with math, spelling, history, grammar, and all that. It was about to be a long trip across America. Mom kissed Dad's cheek. The boys always tell them to get a room when they kiss and stuff, but I think it is cute. Like Cinderella and Prince Charming. Or Snow White and her prince. Or Aurora and Prince Eric. Or even Belle and the beast. She says that is how her and Daddy's meeting was. She says she knew right away that he was the man for her. Like her prince. They met at work a long time ago. A long time ago.

"Ok, ready to go, guys?"

"Let's get this party started!" Brandon passed me a DVD to put in.

"Yeah, let's go!!!" Joseph and Brandon bumped fists, and then started discussing video games. Boys…

The movie started and I sat back in my seat to look up at the screen. But my eyes couldn't focus on the screen. All I seemed to notice was how far away the Manhattan skyline was getting through the window.

Savannah POV (12)

August 17th

I am so sick of the screaming. I am sick of Brian and his friends messing with my stuff. I am sick of being the minister's daughter and the police chief's daughter. And I am sick of being home all the time.

All my friends are out of town either at summer camp or vacation. I was supposed to go to camp too, but Mom said she would need my help with Brian and Rachel. That isn't fair. I don't get why it is my job to take care of them. She got pregnant! She decided to have them. Why do I have to give up my summer to help her?

I know all that sounds selfish, but ever since Rachel was born, I have had no time for me. Mom has had a few conversations with me, but mostly they were around failing math grades and Earth Science tests.

I love Brian and Rach. I really do. But neither has shut up in weeks. And I am sick of not having time for me.

"Savvy? Come here please!" Great, another chore…

"Coming!" I turned from the dishwasher I was loading. I went into the family room. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Do you have plans today?" Mom was typing away on her laptop, barely making eye contact with me.

"Um…no." Isn't that obvious? I was still here doing chores.

"Joni from down the road is going to watch Brian and Rachel for a few hours for me. I was thinking we could go back-to-school shopping. You have been such a big help this summer and you need some new clothes. What do you say?"

"That would be so cool! Plus, I am going to be in 7th grade. I am going to need to look good for the 1st day!"

"Then, we will go in about half an hour. Go get ready!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Today was about to be the best day ever!

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

"How does that look?" I opened the door to the H&M dressing room.

"I love them! Maybe we should go smaller, though, Savvy. The waist looks too big."

It was true; I hadn't been eating too much lately. I wanted to be a size 4 by the time school started and the size 6 I was in was too big. I sighed and thought of all the food I could eat now. Yes!

"Yeah, let's try a 4. I must be growing or something."

"Weight is just shifting. I will be right back with those jeans and another sweater."

"Ok."

I wonder if a size 3 would look even better. Maybe I will stay on my diet a few more days…

7H7H7H77H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Danielle and Jennifer (11)

September 5th, 2017

Today was the first day of school. We are finally in the same class. Mom and Dad thought it would be best of we were separate until 4rd grade. But now, finally, we are in the same 5th grade class.

Our favorite class is Art. We had it today. The teacher is nice. Plus, we are really good at it.

"Jen! Dani! Mom says you have to help me make a snack!" Carrie yelled from the kitchen. Mom says she looks a lot like our Aunt Ruthie when she was starting Kindergarten. We agreed once we saw pictures. They have the same hair and the same shaped eyes. Plus, Mom says Aunt Ruthie was pretty loud, too.

"Why can't Charlie do it?" Jen said, pulling out the celery sticks.

"He is too busy playing basketball outside. Plus, he has homework."

"Fine," Dani said, grabbing a knife and some raisins. Then, we put the peanut butter on the celery, and then lined up the raisins. "And there you go: ants on a log."

"You put real ants on the celery! Ew!"

"They aren't real, silly-willy."

"Oh." She took a big bite. "Yummy. I had no idea that logs taste that good." Dani rolled her eyes way up at the ceiling. That is a new thing we learned. Rolling our eyes. It is fun. Mom does it a lot at Charlie and Carrie.

"We are going to play down the block," we told her. We put on our sweaters, as it was pretty cold for early September.

We walked down the block to our friend Mara's house. She invited us to eat dinner over there instead of eating at home. We accepted and called home to tell Mom. She had gone to the grocery though, so we told Charlie. He wasn't really listening though; he said his girlfriend was over.

"Mmk, bye Charlie. See you around eight," Dani said into the phone.

"Yeah, uhuh." He hung up.

"We can stay."

"Cool. We can do makeovers!"

We smiled and followed her to her room.

October 29th, 2017

Ruthie's POV

"Are you ready to go trick-or-treating for the first time, ladies?" I bent over them, fastening them into the double stroller. They were dresses as lady bugs, Chloe in orange, Lainey in red. Their curly hair was getting longer and curled around their foreheads. "Mommy loves you!" I said, kissing Lainey's forehead.

The day before yesterday, Chloe pulled herself up at the coffee table. I was so surprised. I got out the video camera and tapped her trying to scoot around. I showed Martin when he got home. He laughed and picked her up and swung her around.

"That is my baby girl," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, knowing he was happy with her. Then, he put her in one arm and Lainey in the other. He started singing my girls. He grabbed my arm and we waltzed around the garage apartment with them between us.

Martin walked out of the garage carrying the diaper bag. He put it in the compartment. Then, he gave me the pumpkin bucket for the candy. Lucy and Kevin and their 3 kids are meeting us here and then we are going around together with Matt and Sarah and their 3 kids. They had moved in down the block in early August.

It felt very funny to walk around with the whole family, Mom and Dad included. It felt like old times, but so much better.


	11. Chachacha Changes

**AN: This is the last chapter before the epilog! I have loved writing for you guys, but it seems like people are losing interest! But I might write a sequel (to the sequel??) or make a new story all together. You have all been really great and encouraging! **

Chapter 11: Cha-cha-cha-changes

Third Person

December 21, 2018

"Happy Birthday, Lainey and Chloe! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered as the girls "blew" the candles out. They required help them get all 4, but still. It was the idea that mattered.

"Can you believe they are 2 year olds already?" Sandy said as she picked up their latest addition, Cory. He had arrived from China only 3 months before, but he was already almost 2 years old. He had big eyes and very dark hair.

"I can't believe it at all! " Martin said, picking up his 2-year-old daughter and placing her on his knee. "They are a miracle from God." Ruthie smiled at him and handed him a piece of the chocolate cake for Lainey. She left the room again, this time to get another plate for Chloe, but Chloe had other ideas. She ran into the den, yelling "Heeeelllooo!" to her audience of family members. She saw the cake on the coffee table, squealed in delight, then dug her hands into the butter cream icing, licking it off her hands before anyone could stop her.

"You are your mother's daughter," he said to her, kissing her cheek. Then, he fed both girls that cake.

"More, Daddy! More!" Chloe was the verbal one of the twins. She also hasn't been quiet since she was born. But she also refuses to repeat her words on demand. Lainey will and can say more words than her sister. She just chooses to be quiet more than Chloe and hates to be around people she doesn't know. It took her almost a year to start enjoying going to the church nursery.

"Time for presents!" Keira said, handing over the gift bags.

"Pres-ents?" Lainey said, as Chloe clapped her hands and screeched.

"Ooh, what is it, Lainey?" They dug through the layers of tissue paper. Deep, down in the bag was a baby doll.

"Baby!" Chloe clapped some more, and then handed it to her mom, along with the blanket. She pointed at the blanket, then at the baby.

"I think she wants you to wrap it in the blanket!" Annie said, looked at her granddaughter with adoring eyes.

"Yeah!" Lainey said, handing over the new baby. Her mother took it from her and swaddled it, then handed it back. As soon as it was in her arms, she squealed with delight. "Baby!"

More presents were presented, including a large gift from Grandma and Grandpa: toddler beds. There were so many things they needed and wanted, although as Ruthie saw them spread out, she had no idea where they were going to out them all in that small apartment they were renting.

"Come on, ladies! Lets go upstairs and play!" Savannah said, leading them to the room where they would take their naps. (Already spelling n-a-p didn't fool the twins. They shrieked at the word, and then continue by throwing fits.) Ruthie smiled at her oldest niece who is now almost 15 years old.

"Ok, now lets go around the room and tell everyone what is new in our lives!" Lucy sat on the edge of her chair, eager not to miss anything. "We will start! Kevin and I have decided that I will decline you offer, Dad. I don't want to be the lead pastor of the church. My job is hard enough as it is. Give the job to Chandler. He is back in town and the congregation love him. But between Savvy, Brian, Rachy, the house, and ministry, it is just too much."

"I think that is a wise decision, Luce." Eric hugged his daughter. "I am very proud of you."

"But there is more Kinkirk news. Kevin got a promotion. He is Police Chief now!"

The small Camden living room was full of congratulations and praise.

"We knew you would get it, Kevin," Carlos said.

"I'm not surprised!" David said. "Well, can we go next?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Jenna and I have been talking about getting married for a long time now. 4 years, in fact. Yesterday, I proposed, as a few of you may know." Ruthie gave a knowing glance at Sam, who smiled back at her. "And Jenna said yes. We are getting married." The room fell silent.

"Well, I can't say we were surprised, son." Eric smiled at his very youngest son.

"Congrats, bro," Mary said, hugging him. "Wow, I feel old."

Then, Mary and Carlos shared that Mary was going back to school for her Master's degree in teaching. Simon and Sandy announced that Keira's chemotherapy was going well and the leukemia was almost totally gone.

And then they came to Martin and Ruthie.

"Well, we hate to infringe on the happiness of the newly engaged couple, but I need to tell you all now." Ruthie put down her decaf coffee. "We are pregnant."

"That is so great, you guys! How far along are you?"

"6 weeks."

"That is great, sweetheart!"

"And that leaves us, doesn't it?" Annie sat down on the arm of Eric's chair. "I can't live here with all these stairs because of my heart and my knee and this house is far too big for your mother and I alone since the boys moved out in the fall. Your mother and I are moving to a condo. We have it all figured out."

"And sell the house! You can't!"

"Ruthie let your father finish." She rolled her eyes and focused again on her father.

"I couldn't bare to see the house with another family in it and we could never sell it. There are too many memories here. Annie and I are giving it to you, Ruthie. To you and Martin. It can be your early inheritance. The house needs children in it and that apartment won't be big enough for 5. Plus, there is no back yard! Your mother and I would be so happy if you would move in, Martin. Ruthie." The room was silent again, each person taking in the words.

Ruthie looked at Martin and Martin at her. They both knew that it was the most amazing gift they would ever receive.

"Yes! Daddy, we will move in!" She leaped up and hugged his neck. "Thank you," she whispered, both to her father and to God. "Thank you."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Ruthie POV

Today is moving day. I can't believe that I am moving into my old house again, this time with my husband and my own kids. The day is beautiful and bright, the August day so hot. My bulging stomach stopped me for carrying anything, other than this baby boy. He is eager to be born and is kicking more and more today. I am due in a week, but I really don't think I am going to make it! Not with these contractions that are once an hour, anyway.

"Mommy! Mommy! I gots and owwie!" Chloe ran up to me, waving her pointer finger in the air.

"Baby, what happened?"

She pointed at the bush, but there was nothing on her finger. Then I remembered the new band-aids I bought at the store with butterflies on them.

"Do you need a sticky?" Her dark curls bobbed as she nodded, her father's wicked smile spreading across her face.

I put the bandage on her tiny finger then kissed it.

"All better?"

"Yeah!" She squealed and ran to torment Lainey who was sitting quietly in the grass playing with her puzzle.

Another contraction gripped my abdomen. I squeezed the armrests of my lawn chair, but it didn't help. "Breathe. Just breathe."

"Baby, are you alright?" Martin dropped the box on the porch and ran to where I was sitting in the shade.

"The contractions are getting closer, Martin. It is time soon. Maybe in a few hours. I still have time, though. When they are 15 minutes, I will let you know."

"Make sure you tell me right away, alright? You need to relax. I am calling Savannah to be ready to baby sit at the hospital's play room."

"Thanks. And call my parents. They will need the heads up."

"Will do." He kissed my forehead, gave me a smile, and then went to make his calls.

Then, Lainey got up from her blanket and ran over to me.

"Big up!" I smiled at her and put her in my lap, or what I have left of one. "Mommy, I have baby broder?"

"Yes, Lainey. You and Chloe are going to have a baby brother."

"He in Mommy's tummy?"

"Yep! He is going to be here soon and he is going to want to play with you! But he is going to be tiny. You will have to be gentle with him!"

"Ok, Mommy." She slid off my lap and ran over to Chloe. Chloe had out her magnifying glass and was looking at the ants in the driveway.

"They get grass, Momma!" Chloe squealed as the ants ran over her tiny foot to get to the other side of the yard. She is going to be a journalist or a detective. I can tell already. She is so curious about the world around her. Chloe dropped her magnifying glass and ran over to me. "Big up!" I picked her up as well; putting her on one knee, then picked up Lainey and put her on the other.

"Do you want Mommy to teach you a song she use to sing as a little girl?"

"Yah!" Lainey's head bobbed, curls going with her.

"Ok, sing after me!

_Hello muddah, hello faddah_"

"_Hello muddah, hello faddah!"_

_"Here I am at Camp Granada!"_

"_Here I am at Camp Granada!"_

"_Camp is very entertaining!"_

"_Camp is very entertaining!"_

"_And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining."_

"_And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining."_

"Wow, you two are very good singers. My grandma use to sing that song to me and your uncles and aunts when we were little kids!"

"Even Uncle Matt?" He was their favorite uncle.

"Yes, even Uncle Matt."

"Wow." And then, out of the blue, I was wet. I picked up Chloe. It wasn't her. It was I!

"Martin!" He ran from the moving truck, dropping one end of our sofa, leaving Simon hanging.

"Uh, Martin!"

"Just a second!" he yelled, running over to me. "Is it time?"

"Well, my water broke."

"Then lets go. I will get the bag. Sandy can watch the girls. Get in the car."

"Alright." I was strangely excited. I mean, with the girls, I just had to sit there and they were born. I was excited to see if it was going to take a long time or very little time. I was excited to hold my baby. And excited to go back to my size 6 jeans.

I kissed their little chunky cheeks.

"Mommy is going to get the baby now! Aunt Sandy will watch you until you can come to see him, ok?"

"We wanna come wit you to get 'em!" Chloe crossed her arms in front of her. (This is going to be a long 16 years…)

"Sweetie, you can see him later, once he gets settled in Mommy's room at the doctor's, ok?"

"Ok." I sighed a breath of relief. I told Sandy the 411 and gave her the diaper bag. I got the towel from the backseat of the car and sat down on it in the passenger seat. Martin came running out of the house, bag in one hand, cell phone in the other. He looked panicked.

"Ok, are you sure you want to drive? You don't look like you are in driving condition, sweetie." He looked…like a mad man. Almost as crazy as the day the twins were born.

"I am fine. Relax. I will have you there in 3 minutes."

"Only if you speed. We have plenty of ti…oh, crap!"

"What?"

"This hurts!"

"I know, baby, hold on."

I felt the pressure turn into a sharp, twisting pain and I could almost feel the baby coming lower and lower. He was coming faster than I expected. The contractions were coming on faster. I had 2 just while we were in the car.

"I will get the wheel chair!"

"I can walk! I just need to get in!" He held my hand as we walked into the emergency room. Our doctor walked in behind us.

"We will get you into a room in just a second. We will check you and the baby once we get in there." She gave me a reassuring smile.

The male nurse got me into a wheel chair and pushed me to my room. Once, there, my doctor checked to see how far dilated I was.

"How long has your water been broken?"

"I would say 10 minutes."

"You are already at 5 ½ centimeters. At this rate, we should be able to push in an hour or so."

"You must be kidding!"

"No, you are moving fast. He will be here soon. We are bringing in the epidural now so it will be helpful."

So, they gave me the shot in my spine. It hurt, but I just kept thinking about the less pain in the long run.

She checked me again a few more times. An hour and 20 minutes later, he was at 10cm and the hard part started.

"Time to push, alright. Lucy, you know your job, right?" Lucy smiled.

" I have done this a few times."

"Ok, on the count of 3, push. Hold it for at the most 10 seconds. Relax, and we will try again. This baby is pretty small and is in the right position, so we should have him soon. 1, 2,3 push!"

And the next thing I knew, there was a baby on my stomach instead of in it.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

"He is beautiful, Ruth," he said to me, kissing my forehead and touching his cheek.

"You know what I am thinking?"

"What?"

"I am thinking we should have another."

"You really want to go through that again?"

"This is worth it. Being here with you and our kids. That what makes it worth it." He kissed me.

"As you wish."

2 days later, we left the hospital and came home. And for the first time in months, I felt at home.


	12. Epilog: What Goes Around Comes Around

Epilog: What Goes Around Comes Around

August 22, 2032 (14 years later)

The sun shined in through the bedroom window. But that wasn't what woke me up. It was Martin's breathing on my neck. I rolled over.

"Good morning." His lips touched mine. What day was it? It was a Saturday. Finally! A day to "sleep in." I playfully kissed him again, but there was a knock on our door. Martin groaned. I laughed at him. "Come in!"

"What are we doing?" 5-year-old Katie bounced into the room and pulled herself onto the bed. Her brown curls bounced and her green eyes sparkled.

"Oh, we were just about to get up." I smiled at her, groaning inwardly as there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," Katie said in her high voice.

"What is for breakfast?" It was Daniel. He was 10 last month. He was the only Brewer child with brown eyes and light hair.

"I don't know that yet." And then another knock.

"Come in!" Daniel answered.

"Hey, what is going on?" This time it was 14-year-old Riley, dark hair rumpled. He looked like Martin when we first met, but his hair was lighter: the Camden color of brown, like Matt.

"We were just getting up." And yet another knock.

"Come in!" all three kids said together.

"I was wondering where everyone was!" It was Chloe. Her wild dark hair was sticking up all over her head, blue eyes groggy with sleep.

"Well, here we are!"

"Guys!" Lainey said, looking into the room. She looked just like Chloe, but she had already brushed her hair and it was pulled back. "Do you know what day it is?" Each of the other kids looked at each other. "It is Saturday." They looked at her blankly. "Mom and Dad's morning to sleep in?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry Mom!" Daniel said.

"I will make us breakfast. How about waffles?" Lainey lead them out of the room, then shot us a knowing look and closed the door.

"I love her," Martin said, kissing my cheek.

"I love her too. Come on, let's get up."

"Oh, fine." He pretended to be mad and rolled out of bed. Then, he playfully kissed me. "Good morning, Mrs. Brewer."

"Good morning, Mr. Brewer."

"Who would have thought back when I followed you home almost 28 years ago, we would grow old together."

"Just about everyone but us," I said. Pulling on my robe.

"Who would have thought," he said. He swung the door open and we walked down to the kitchen together.

"Mom, can I get a dog?"

Life has a way of repeating itself.


End file.
